


Handcuffs and Crushes

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Getting Together, Handcuffs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: “Are you fucking kidding me, Delirious?” Evan gaped at his best friend. Delirious, the cheeky bastard, cackled and dangled the key in front of his two best friends.





	

 “Are you fucking kidding me, Delirious?” Evan gaped at his best friend. Delirious, the cheeky bastard, cackled and dangled the key in front of his two best friends.

“You two need to get along! You’re both my best friends but you guys are always arguing and it’s not cool.“ Jonathan dodged Luke’s attempt to swipe the key from his hand.

“So you fucking handcuffed us together? Jon, what the hell were you thinking!” Luke felt a tug on his right hand and looked over at Evan, who was tugging on the handcuff. He was trying to shuffle it down his wrist so it didn’t rub against his skin.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart? Are your delicate little wrists hurting?” Luke poked at the shorter man. Evan froze and looked at Jonathan as if to say _‘you see, I can’t do this. Why are you doing this to me, you asshole, you know I have a crush on him, you douchebag!’_

Jonathan sighed. “Okay listen, I know you guys aren’t doing anything today. Just spend the day together, handcuffed, and get to know each other. You guys would be such amazing friends if you just gave each other a chance!” Jonathan started to walk away. “So I’ll be seeing you guys later, I have shit to do so come back to my place at 11 later tonight and I’ll let you guys go.”

[[MORE]]

Evan glanced at Luke and looked away when they made eye contact. “Look we can just hang out at my place so that we don’t look like it was kinky sex gone wrong,” Evan said.

Luke snickered. “Sure, who’s car are we taking?” Evan shrugged, “I guess if you don’t mind leaving yours then we can use mine.” Luke finished. He walked to his car with Evan following.

Approximately 2 hours in, Evan was already drained.  Evan had wanted to do his laundry, and wash his dishes that he was too tired to do the night before. Luke, however, protested, complained and not only did being handcuffed to him make doing these things way more difficult and annoying, it also was very painful because Luke accidently bumped into Evan’s hand and tightened the cuff around his wrist.

Evan started to feel his chest tighten, and his anger and pent up frustration suddenly bubbling up. Evan liked Luke but, he liked being able to move without the added hassle of convincing someone else to move along with you.

Evan yanked at the handcuff in frustration. He had to get away from Luke. He couldn’t do this, Jonathan made a mistake. He had to get free. He had to do something other than sit here and wait for Jonathan to decide to free them.

Luke didn’t know what was happening, Evan was yanking at the cuff around his wrist and tears started to fall from his eyes and gasps were making their way out of his mouth. Luke noticed that the yanking quickly turned into scratching, the skin of Evan’s wrist turning redder by the second. He grabbed Evan’s other hand and maneuvered it behind the other man so that it was still a comfortable position, but still a position where he couldn’t cause himself harm.

“Evan, listen to me. Listen to the sound of my voice, okay?” Luke started to rock themselves back and forth, hoping to soothe Evan and hopefully get him to relax. Evan had stopped gasping and was trembling like a leaf, clinging to Luke instead of racing to get away. Luke murmured what he thought of Evan when they first met.  


“I thought you were a pretty nice guy, maybe even a little too nice once I said something out of line and you just laughed it off. I could tell you didn’t even hold any sort of grudge against me.” Luke muttered into Evan’s ear.  


“I didn’t because I knew you were probably upset that Jon introduced me to you as his “other best friend”.” Evan muttered.  


Luke grinned and nudged the other man. “Maybe, but I also thought you were really handsome, for a Canadian, at least.”

“No, you didn’t. You’re the type to say so and you’ve never said so before.” Evan cut Luke off before he said anything else, “Look, I’m really tired and we have quite some time before 11 pm hits. Do you mind if we head to my room so I could take a nap?”  


“Okay. That’s fine. Before we do that, though, are you alright? Do you want to talk about what just happened?” Luke rubbed Evan’s wrist absentmindedly, sending little jolts of pain up Evan’s arm. He grabbed Luke’s hand and shook his head.  


“There’s really no need because I just got a little overwhelmed and frustrated and panicked a little. Now can we please go lay down? You can read a book or watch TV while I sleep.” Evan got up and pulled at Luke’s arm.  


When Evan laid down, he couldn’t find a comfortable position so Luke just wrapped his cuffed arm around him but was loose enough so that he could move away if he needed to, and still lay on his side. When Evan didn’t shove him away, Luke relaxed and closed his eyes to think while Evan took a nap.

Luke had told Jon the other day how he had been attracted to Evan for a while, but he’d never make a move on the Canadian because he didn’t want to make anything weird between their friendship. Jon had encouraged him and even went to say that Evan would say yes to a date but Luke was still hesitant so he just let it go.

Luke decided to text Jon and reprimand him for this stupid matchmaker attempt.

‘Your stupid idea to set me and Evan up is going horribly. Evan is just feeling frustrated and had some sort of panic attack and now he’s taking a nap.’ 

‘Oh shit! Okay, I’m on my way to let you guys go. Just make sure he’s alright and give him some space, don’t talk about it unless he wants to. I’m sorry, Luke, I thought this was going to work.’ 

Luke glanced at Evan, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Luke called out his name and gently shook him awake.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Jon is coming to let out of these things.” Luke took a chance and rest his head on Evan’s shoulder. Evan subconsciously pressed into Luke’s warmth and hummed, too tired to focus on the fact that they were cuddling. 

Both men ended up falling asleep by the time Jonathan let himself into Evan’s house using the key under the mat. Jonathan found them on Evan’s bed, cuddled as best as they could while handcuffed. He grinned at the sight before him. He uncuffed them and left without waking them, noticing how almost immediately they turned towards each other. 

He knew his plan would have worked. Know all he had to do was wait for the inevitable announcement of their relationship to him, and the rest of their friends. 


End file.
